Black Snow
by Noizchild Johnson
Summary: Fifth omake in the Wasteland Project. Mikado's time is running out in Berlin. He is trying to reserve the effects of the Apocalypse game in another timeline. He has to do the binding of a shady Russian man named Zoryn. Mikado has to get involved with a rebellion forming in Germany's underground. He's got three days before midnight strikes on New Year's Eve before the plague comes.
1. Part I

_Author's Note: Hello, my darling wastelings. Here we are again. We have another omake story to tide you over until August. I decided to bring back Jaded!Mikado for this. We haven't seen him since _Mad World_, two years ago. Also, this omake will be much shorter too. I am only writing for three weeks this month. And then, I will try to fill the madness of not working on season nine just yet. For now, enjoy part one._

* * *

Black Snow

Part I:

_This is only but one of many possibilities of how the end will play out._

December 29th

Berlin, Germany.

Germany would be the next victim to the pandemic. But that is not that story. We're going days before that.

Ryugamine Mikado stared out the window with his cigarette hanging out between his fingers. He been here since before Christmas and he still can't find it. He started to wonder if his information was wrong.

No. The information was right. Maybe he missed something. Where hadn't he looked?

Ring.

Mikado turned his head. Oh. He walked over and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked. "No, I haven't found it yet. I know. I'm still working on it. I know. I know. Just give me more time. Yes, I know that." The tadpole sighed. He rubbed his forehead.

"I will get out in them," Mikado said. He hung up his phone. The tadpole took a puff of his cigarette. He first arrived here a little bit before Christmas. Already, he stood out in this city. He could already hear the whispers around him. Mikado didn't pay it any mind. He received a tip in his email about an item that he would need to turn the tide against the Apocalypse game back in the past. (Ha, email. When was the last time he used that?)

"Hm?" Mikado asked. "Key to Ending the Madness" was what the subject line read. He couldn't recognize the address. 1111122223333344444 ? What the heck was this? Mikado looked behind him in the hotel room. Jessie Goodwin was still asleep beside his son, Akira, in their bed. The tadpole drew in a breath and tapped the screen.

The message didn't make any sense at first. The characters were all mixed up and written in funny ways. Mikado took a moment to read through each line. He went through the middle character in each line. When he clicked the message again, it suddenly became clear. Right then, Mikado knew what he needed to do.

The tadpole looked at his clock by his bed. 9:53, huh? There wasn't much to do around the hotel. Might as well go out again. Mikado snubbed out his cigarette and walked out of the room. Housekeeping would not enjoy the smell. But she wouldn't complain about the lack of mess in the room just the same.

* * *

Snowflakes fell onto Mikado's short spiky black hair. He's used to the cold by now. His life is his twenties felt frozen. That what happens when you lose everything. Mikado glanced around his surroundings. Christmas decorations were still up on the shops and restaurants. Despite the big crowd, he still stood out. Mikado was used to the stares in his directions. His nature attracted attention—wanted or not. Still, that was not on his mind. A mother and her daughter hurrying by reminded him of Itori and Sakura back in New York.

"Are you sure this will work?" Itori asked him.

"It has to," Mikado said. "We can't give up." He held out his phone and started typing on the keys.

"What are you doing?" Itori asked.

"Making some notes," he said. "I only hope that it will go through."

Mikado reached into his coat pocket and pulled out another cigarette. He held up his right index finger and lit up the tip. A flicker of warm felt good against his face. A dull smile spread across his face. Mikado walked further down the street. He didn't pay any attention to the sex workers checking him out. He shuddered as he could smell their perfume. One was on her cycle. Mikado remembered them well. His memories wouldn't let him forget anymore.

The tadpole rubbed his forehead as he tried to push them out of his head. He pushed himself to walk away faster. Mikado could feel their disappointment on his back. There was no time for that. It was then he remembered that there was one more place in Berlin that he hadn't looked yet. However, there was just one problem.

Mikado found his way to an antique book shop. He's past by it so many times. The tadpole leaned up against the glass. This shop was closed. Usually, Mikado would have no touch breaking in and out of locked building with no trouble. But…

The tadpole reached forward and touched the glass. A deep chill filled his body as he saw flashes of death dance before his eyes. A dog whistle scream filled his ears. Mikado yanked back his hand. He cursed himself. Now, he remembered why he avoided this shop. It began to make sense of why the owner glared at him on the twenty-third.

Mikado took a step back started to think. This shop had three barriers around it. One in the doorway, one in the middle, and one in the back room. He hadn't seen anything like this. Time was not on his side and he still hadn't broken through the barrier.

Mikado looked down when his phone buzzed.

"Hm?" he asked. The tadpole pulled out his phone. New text. Mikado tapped the screen. Ah, another party tonight, huh? He scrolled further down the screen. Another message caught his attention.

"Come out and see me tonight. I can help you with your problem."

Mikado already knew who this was. He turned and walked further down the street.

* * *

He made it down to the Monkey Bar. Mikado could hear the music from outside. He would be here. But why this place? Guess he got sick of the club scene. No matter. This could be his last chance.

Mikado went inside. The smell of cigarettes and booze didn't faze him at all. The people sat the bar and tables with their drinks. He pulled out his phone.

"I'm here," he typed. "Where are you?" Mikado looked around for a seat. Not many people paid that much attention to him for a change. But that didn't matter. The plague would come for Germany in a few days' time. More people were going to die. Not on his watch.

His phone buzzed in his hand. Mikado looked down at his text.

"I'm in the back," the reply read. The tadpole looked around towards the back. Okay then. Mikado pushed his way through the crowd. He closed his eyes and turned invisible. The tadpole tried to block out the sounds around him. The crowds grew worse every passing day around him. It didn't help that more holidays were coming up. Mikado looked behind him. Did these people know? Did they know that time was running out for them? He doubted it.

The tadpole made it to the back door. He became vision as he opened the door. Cigar smoke made his nose burn.

"I'm here," Mikado whispered.

"Back here," an old man croaked. The tadpole slipped through the door and walked inside. His eyes adjusted to the darkness. The room felt like it was closing in around him. His footsteps echoed with each step. Mikado pulled out his phone and turned on the light.

"Put that light away, boy!" the old man said in a raspy voice. Mikado put the phone back into his pocket.

"Sorry about that," he said. He finally saw the old man holding up his phone. He smirked at him in the darkness. Mikado stared him down.

"Why here?" he asked. "Did you get tired of the club scene?"

"Yeah," he said. Mikado walked up to him until he was inches away from the old man on the couch. Said old man held his own phone in his hand.

"Yo," he said.

"Hello," Mikado said in a flat tone. The old man grinned at him. The tadpole tired not to look at his missing teeth. His beard came down to his chest. The old man's black leather coat was buttoned up to his chin. Age spots and wrinkles covered his face. He sat back with his arm spread out on top of the couch. Mikado heard the stories about him.

They met all the way back in Russia. When they first met, the bartender whispered a little warning to him.

"You'll want to steer clear of him," he whispered. Mikado gave him an odd look.

"Why is that?" he asked. The bartender looked around for a moment before he leaned in.

"Beware of an old man in a profession where men usually die young," he whispered in his native tongue.

"Why is that?" Mikado asked back. At first, the bartender about jumped back.

"You speak Russian?" he asked.

"Yes," the tadpole said. The bartender tried to come back with his own response. Mikado narrowed his eyes.

"Why would I want to steer clear of him?" he asked again. The bartender lowered his head.

"I've said too much," he said. He went back to work. "What would you like to drink?"

"Just some vodka," Mikado muttered.

"Coming up," the bartender said.

"You said that you had a way to break through that shop's barrier," the tadpole said back in present day Germany.

"I do," the old man said.

"Let's hear it," Mikado said. The old man held up his hand.

"Whoa, hold on there," he said. "You know I don't give up information for free."

"Come on, Zoryn!" Mikado complained.

"Comrade, you know how my business works," he said. "I give you something and you give me something in repeat." Mikado rolled his eyes.

"What do you want this time?" he asked. He knew better than to get involved with Zoryn. Nothing good ever came out of dealing with him. But time had forced his hand. The old man grinned with his missing teeth.

"A three-part delivery," he said.

"You've got to be kidding me," Mikado said.

"Hey, three jobs, three barriers," Zoryn said. "Take it or leave it." The tadpole dropped his shoulders. Now, he remembered why he hated dealing with this old man.

"Fine," Mikado said. "What do I need to do?" Zoryn gave him a cold smile.

"Excellent," he said. "Come and take a seat. We have business to discuss." Mikado frowned as he sat down next to the old man on the couch.

"Good," Zoryn said. "Let's begin."

* * *

This had to be a joke. But knowing Zoryn, it wasn't. Mikado did not have time to get mixed up in some rebellion. But here he was, playing errand boy to that creepy old Russian dude. What did he want with a rebellion in this country anyway? Kind of reminded him of Izaya in a way. Mikado had to shake that thought from his head. Might as well get this over with.

Mikado made his way back to the bar. He found an empty stool and sat down. A barmaid looked up from drying a glass. Her cheeks turned bright red when their eyes met.

"Uh… What can I get for you tonight, sir?" she asked. Mikado glanced up at her.

"Oh," he said. "Just some brandy."

"Coming up," she said. Mikado watched as she got back to work. Did he really have to do this? He didn't want to get involved.

_This isn't my rebellion. Why the hell am I doing this?_ Then he remembered why. Mikado cursed himself as he rubbed his forehead.

"Is something wrong?" the barmaid asked. Mikado looked up. She held out a glass of brandy.

"Here you go," the barmaid said.

"Thank you," he said, bowing his head. Mikado kept his gaze as he took a drink. Zoryn's voice echoed in his head.

"_Go ahead and ask her_," he told him. The tadpole sneered to himself.

"Excuse me," Mikado said through gritted teeth. The barmaid looked up.

"Hm?" she asked. Mikado already hated this.

"Is Shasha working here tonight?" he asked. The tadpole let that pause linger in the air. Maybe she wouldn't know what he was talking about. Maybe could finish this drink and move on. The barmaid grew quiet.

"I'll have to go in the back and check," she said. Mikado frowned as the barmaid turned and walked into the back. Damn it, he would have more time wasted on this fool's errand for a rebellion that he didn't have time for.

"Damn it," Mikado muttered under his breath. "Son of a bitch."

* * *

Meanwhile, Zoryn pulled out his phone.

"It's me," he said. "Yeah. I got him to do it. It was easier than you think. He's trying to undo the past. I don't think it's foolish. You are aware of what he is, right? Anyway, he's doing it and it won't be on our hands. You're welcome. We'll be in touch when something else develops. Goodbye." Zoryn hung up and smirked in the darkness. He finished off his beer.

* * *

While he waited, Mikado's phone buzzed.

"Hm?" he asked. The tadpole looked at his phone. Another new text. Felt so strange to actually get texts again.

"Hey babe! I missed you last night. There's a party tonight. Come out and see me! Love you!"

Mikado sighed and rolled his eyes. The message came from her again. Her. He wasn't supposed to get close to anyone in Berlin. But the void in his heart got the better of him.

-December 23rd-

Mikado ended up in a seedy nightclub. He didn't know what he was looking for at the moment. He took a little break from his little quest. Right now, the tadpole sat alone at the bar. Megumi was right. The nightclub was no place for a tadpole. The pounding music made his ears ring. Mikado couldn't get drunk or high. He didn't know why he came here. He guessed that he just had to get away. One person could stay alone in a hotel room for so long.

The tadpole looked up at the dance floor. So many people here. The many colors seemed to blend together. Reds, golds, greens, yellows, purples, pinks, whites, silvers, and blues. The psychedelic lights made the blend even heavier. Too many Santas and elves dancing around too. Fake snow fell everywhere. Mikado reached up and brushed some of the snow out of his hair. Some even fell in his drink. It didn't help that it was all glittery. Maybe he could just get up and leave.

That's when he saw her.

She stood up on a small stage near the DJ booth. All of the white lights seemed to focus on her. He drew every detail of her into his brain. She looked like a butterfly in her long light blue dress. Her flowing sleeves could've passed as wings. Mikado could see every speck of glitter on her skin from across the room. Everything seemed to slow down around her. The jewels around her eyes added to the surreal glow she gave off. Sweat ran down bare glittered abdomen as she danced. Her dark red frizzy hair looked like a halo of fire.

Mikado found himself transfixed. He's seen his fair share of beautiful women in his life through many time cycles. Even her thick light brown lips tempted him for a kiss. His old self wouldn't even have the courage to get up and talk to her.

Now, he didn't have that luxury.

He forgot that when she walked off the stage. His eyes followed her as she walked over to the bar. Her blue dress stood out in the darkness. The outer skirt and her sleeves fluttered behind her with each step. She was further down at the other end from him. The bartender came over and served her a drink. A man in his forties walked over to her with two drinks in his hand. She frowned and took one drink. After downing that one, she took the other drink and finished that one. She handed back both glasses. The man walked away, defeated. She turned back to the bartender and took her third drink. Mikado watched the whole scene intrigued. Who was this girl? He knew that he shouldn't get involved with her. He really shouldn't. He _really_ shouldn't.

Mikado paid his tab and followed her outside.

"Excuse me!" he shouted. "I saw way the way you happened that guy back there and I want to say that I am really impressed."

"Thank you," she said. The tadpole took hold of her arm. He caught a whiff of her cinnamon perfume as she whipped around. Her deep green eyes hypnotized him.

"Did you need something?" she asked. Her French accent drew his attention in deeper. Traces of his old self started to resurface.

"What is your name?" he asked. Her gaze softened.

"Lisette," she said. Her little light blue kitten heels made her head come up to his chest. Mikado couldn't tell if she was wearing make-up or not.

"I'm Mikado," he said. Lisette slid out of his grasp. She started to walk towards the street.

"Hey, where are you going Lisette-san?" Mikado asked. Lisette glanced over at him.

"Home," she said.

"Oh, where is that?" he asked.

"Home," Lisette said. She put up her arm for a taxi. Mikado knew that he should've stopped this while he still has the chance. He should just turn around and leave it there. It didn't help that he noticed the subtle way she kept eyeing him.

A light ivory taxi pulled up on the street. Lisette opened the door and climbed. But as she did so, the French woman pulled Mikado into the cab with her. She looked him deep into his eyes.

"Take me to your place," she said in husky, flirty voice. Mikado turned to the driver.

"The Mercure," he said. The driver pulled out of the road. Lisette kissed Mikado on the lips. They didn't stop kissing as they rode back to his hotel.

He led her back to his room. Mikado used his keycard to unlock his room. He pulled her inside. By now, reason abandoned him. No, it had abandoned him when she pulled him into the cab. Mikado couldn't turn back. He might as well ride with this. Lisette flopped back onto his bed. The tadpole reached for the light switch.

"Don't," she said. Mikado turned to see her watching him from his bed. She didn't need to say any more to convey her message. He gave her a tired smile. Mikado walked over to the bed. He climbed on top for another kiss. She threw her arms around his neck. The cinnamon perfume engulfed him. His hands moved to her light blue dress. Lisette slid off his coat. She wasn't Anri, Niki, or even Korihime. She was more toned down compared to Lilith. No, Lisette was in her own category.

She wouldn't give him time to think tonight. Lisette seemed to enjoy going into the fast lane. He was going to get glitter all over his body. But somehow that didn't matter. He just wanted to numb out the void again. Her thighs wrapped around his waist. Lisette's moans took him back to reality. Mikado would be lying if he said that he didn't get any pleasure out of this. He always does. It's just not with his beloved Anri.

Mikado collapsed beside Lisette covered in sweat. Her lips curved into a smile.

"Have you ever been that… skilled?" she asked with flushed cheeks.

"Yeah," Mikado said in a quiet voice. He had his back turned to her. Her fingertips ran down his spine. The tadpole inched away from her. He just had to go and do it again, didn't he? It didn't help that he could already see her future.

-Present Day-

"Excuse me," the bartender said. Mikado looked up from his phone. He noticed the grim look on her face. Oh…

"Hm?" Mikado asked. The barmaid forced herself to perk up.

"Uh… Shasha is in tonight," she said. Mikado clicked his tongue.

"Damn it," he muttered his breath.

"Uh…" the barmaid said.

"What?" the tadpole asked. She looked down at her hands as she shivered.

"She will be off her shift in ten minutes," the barmaid whispered. "She is also going to have a baby next week." She looked around before she slid a folded-up sheet of paper across the bar. Mikado grabbed it faster than she could look.

"Thank you so much," he said, bowing his head. The tadpole paid his tab and raced out of the bar. More snow started coming down outside. That's right, there was going to be a snowstorm this week. Shit. This mission kept getting more annoying. Mikado snubbed out his cigarette and sighed. He pulled out his phone. 10:52, huh? The tadpole dropped his shoulders. Looked like he and Lisette were going on a date after all. Mikado typed up a quick text and hit send. The faster he got this done the faster he would get out of Berlin before the pandemic claimed this country as well. Mikado had to act fast and if all went well, he could stop this pandemic from starting at all. He turned and walked down the street to the club for work and his "date".


	2. Part II

_Author's Note: Week two of this short omake. I keep putting more into this. I even went with a prompt that I saved on Tumblr. I really want to get more into Lisette's character. I don't want her to be a satellite love interest. She has to have some depth to her. Next week will be the finale of this omake. I will have to go all out for Mikado's birthday. Wish me luck._

* * *

Part II:

December 30th

-7:00 a.m.-

Mikado collapsed onto his bed. Last night, aw man. He just wanted to empty out his mind.

"It's much worse than what I predicted," the tadpole said to himself. His phone rang. Mikado looked up. Probably should've put that on silence. He frowned as he pulled the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Mikado mumbled.

"Rise and shine, Mikado!" a raspy Russian voice shouted over the other line. The tadpole narrowed his eyes.

"I'm already up, Zoryn," he muttered. "What do you want?"

"Good, good, good. Did you get it done?" the old man asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Mikado mumbled.

"Excellent," Zoryn said. "Meet me downstairs for breakfast." The tadpole narrowed his eyes.

"How did you find my hotel?" he asked.

"See you in ten," the old Russian man said. He hung before Mikado had a chance to speak. The tadpole frowned.

"Creepy old man," he muttered to himself. Well, duty called. Mikado sat up. He would've said no but he needed to get into that bookstore. Might as well try to this over with.

"If all goes well, I will never have to see that asshole ever again," Mikado said to himself. The tadpole freshened himself up and left the room.

* * *

The café was virtually empty. Only the young man at the desk looked half-asleep. Mikado's cigarette hung out of his mouth.

"Excuse me, sir," the young man said. "You can't smoke in here." Mikado gave him a stoic look before taking the cigarette out of his mouth. The morning clerk blushed and slapped himself in the cheeks.

"Good morning to you too," Mikado said under his breath. He walked into the café. He looked through all of the empty tables.

"Mikado!" he heard near the bar. The Japanese man turned his head to the left. Zoryn saw at the bar with a full plate of sausage, cherry marmalade on rye bread, black farm smoked ham and gouda cheese with black coffee.

"So good to see you," he said. "Come, take a seat." Mikado walked up to the bar with an odd look on his face.

"Are you sure you can have all of that?" he asked. Zoryn grinned with a false set of teeth.

"It's fine," he said. "I don't wear these to eat for nothing."

"And what about your health problems?" Mikado asked.

"I am going to be fine," the Russian man, waved him off. "We're all dying off anyway. Maybe not you, but everyone else is. The Motherland is rotting away and you've lost your home too." He held up a piece of ham on his fork.

"Have some?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm good," Mikado said. Zoryn drew back his fork.

"Oh, that's right. You tadpoles don't eat much, do you?" he asked. Mikado narrowed his eyes at him. A barista walked over to the men.

"What can I get for you, sir?" she asked.

"Black coffee, please," Mikado said in a low voice.

"Coming up," she said. The barista turned and got back to work. Zoryn bit into his sausage. The tadpole frowned.

"Okay, out with it," he said. The old Russian man held up his hand.

_Let me finish eating first_, Zoryn said in his head. Mikado needed a cigarette right now. Meanwhile, the Russian man smiled as he ate.

-Last Night-

Lisette waited outside of a seemingly abandoned building. She held her black coat held around her curved body. She pulled out her phone. 11:28 p.m. Did he always have to be late? A taxi pulled up to the curb. Her heart did little flips in her chest as the door opened. Mikado stepped out of the cab. Lisette put her hands on her hips.

"You're late," she said. Mikado bowed his head.

"I apologize," he said. Lisette rushed forward and embraced him.

"Whoa!" he shouted. His lover giggled.

"Give me a good night," she whispered loudly in his ear. Mikado gave himself a sad little smile. He might as well. She didn't have much time anyway. Lisette took him by the hands and led him down the metal stairs. From outside, Mikado could hear the pounding music. Lisette glanced over her shoulder at him.

"What is it?" Mikado asked. She gave him a little pout.

"You don't really pay me any attention," she said. He looked baffled.

"What do you mean?" Mikado asked. She whirled around on the stair.

"When I reach out to you, you pull away," the woman complained. "You always seem so far away when we are together." Lisette put her arms around Mikado's neck.

"Why won't you ever let me in?" she asked. Mikado had no emotion on his face.

"That's because I can't," he said. The tadpole slipped from her grasp and walked further down the stairs.

-Present Day-

Zoryn finished his plate.

"Ah, that was good," he said. Mikado frowned over his coffee.

"Okay, out with it," he said. "What do you want me to do now?"

"Shhh," Zoryn said. "Just let me enjoy the moment." Mikado stood up to get up and leave.

"Wait!" the old man shouted. The tadpole waved him off.

"Okay, fine! I will tell you!" Zoryn said. Mikado stopped and looked over his shoulder. The old Russian man held out his hands.

"Come on, come back," he said. The Japanese man rolled his eyes and walked back. Zoryn flashed a huge grin.

"Good," he said. "Here's what you need to do for the second part of the spell." Mikado narrowed his eyes as he listened.

* * *

-Last Night-

Lisette looked hurt. It was easy to understand why. It had to be this way in Mikado's eyes. He couldn't focus on that right now.

"Lisette, I need to see your leader," Mikado said before they made it to the heavy steel doors. He had to take a step back when white smoke hit his face.

"Aw crap," he said, covering his mouth with his sleeve. "Smoke machines again?" Lisette clung to him as she tried to laugh. Mikado sighed and continued down the stairs. Of course she had to follow behind.

They shouldn't have gotten this close.

-December 24th-

"Let's spend Christmas together," Lisette said as she was getting dressed. Mikado didn't respond. He had his back to her. Here it comes again. Another woman trying to get close again. Lisette stood in front of him at the bed.

"You look so sad," she said. Mikado glanced up at her.

"Hm?" he asked. Lisette caressed his cheek.

"Talk to me," she said. Mikado looked away.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said. His one-night wife frowned.

"Why are so cold?" she asked. Mikado turned his back. She wouldn't understand. It was better to keep her out like this.

-Last Night-

The couple walked to the bar. Mikado lit up another cigarette. Lisette leaned against him. He tried to ignore her perfume. The pounding music made his head hurt and his ears ring. Lisette started rubbing his shoulders.

"Thanks," he whispered. A barmaid in a black leather catsuit walked up to them.

"What can I get you tonight?" she asked. Mikado sat up straight on his stool.

"Is Shasha working tonight?" he asked. Lisette froze. The barmaid lowered her eyes. She mumbled something underneath the pounding music. But Mikado still heard her. He rose to his feet and followed behind. Lisette had to follow him too.

"Stay back," Mikado told her. She clenched her fist to her chest.

"No!" Lisette shouted. "These are my people. I have a right to know what you are going to pass on to them!" Mikado sighed.

"Whatever," he muttered. They followed the barmaid down the metal stairs.

* * *

-Present Day-

Mikado looked at the envelope in his hand. Zoryn slid it across to him. He made his made to a cheap motel in downtown Berlin. Why was he already going to regret this?

"Just go up to Room 118," the old Russian man said. "I will text you the rest of the directions." Mikado straightened up his coat.

"All I have to do is get this over with," he said to himself. "If it all goes right, I will have fixed everything and I will never have to meet that bastard ever." Mikado took a breath and knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" a muzzled voice asked inside.

"Is this Eber-san?" Mikado asked.

"Who's asking?" the voice asked.

"I have a message for you," the tadpole man said. There was a pause.

"Go away!" the voice in the room said.

"But this is important," Mikado said.

"I don't care! Go away!"

"But…"

"Fuck off!"

Mikado sighed. It would be stating obvious of this not working. Mikado puffed up his cheeks. He pulled out his phone.

"He won't let me in," the tadpole typed. He hit send. Mikado stared at the door. It didn't take long for him to get a reply.

"Tell him Sofie sent you," Zoryn wrote back. The tadpole rolled his eyes before knocking on the door again.

"What do you want?!" the voice asked in the room.

"Uh… Sofie sent me?" Mikado said. There was another pause. Suddenly, the door opened. A pale man with short red hair peeked out. He narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Are you Eber-san?" the tadpole asked. The man looked at him at first.

"Yes, why?" he asked. Mikado handed him the brown envelope.

"What is this?" Eber asked.

"Open it," the tadpole said. The pale man opened his envelope. He slowly pushes up a brown piece of paper. Mikado waited as he read the information. Eber looked up, trembling.

"Who are you?" he asked. "Sofie did not send you!"

"No," Mikado said. "Zoryn told me to tell you to get you to open the door." Eber looked up at him with big eyes.

"Get out of here now," he said in a trembling voice.

"But…" the tadpole said. Eber pushed him back against the wall.

"Get out!" he barked. "And don't ever show your face around here again!" The door slammed shut down. Mikado looked down when he felt a sharp tingling on the back of his hand. A new line of curly marks appeared under the first one from last night. The tadpole smiled to himself.

"Heh," he said. "Looks like he did help after all."

-Last Night-

Mikado and Lisette followed the barmaid down a narrow, dark hall. His lover clung to his arm. He didn't pay any mind to her. Instead, Mikado focused on the barmaid in front of him.

_I knew we shouldn't have let him in._

"I didn't want this either," Mikado said to her. The barmaid looked up.

"Look," he said. "I didn't want any part of your little movement. I just… I have my own mission to worry with." Mikado prayed they didn't ask any questions. Explaining out loud sounded more than absurd. Frankly, he didn't have the energy or time. The barmaid had an uncomfortable look on her face.

The trio came up to a large steel door. The barmaid took a breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in," a woman's raspy voice said. The barmaid opened the door and went back upstairs. Mikado poked his head inside.

"Hello?" he asked. His ears caught a low hissing noise. A woman sat on a couch against the back wall, smoking a cigarette. He could see her eyes glowing in the dark.

"You should not have come here," she growled. The gold coins on her dress jingled with her movements. Lisette squeezed Mikado on his arm.

"Look, I just wanted to see you for a moment," he said. The woman on the couch sneered.

"Why?" she asked.

"I am looking for something really important in this city," Mikado reasoned with her. Lisette looked up at him. The woman on the couch frowned.

"And why should I help you?" she asked.

"You are all in danger," Mikado said. "The pandemic is coming." The women looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" the woman on the couch asked.

"I don't have time to explain," he said. "Just give me what I want." The woman on the couch flicked out her cigarette.

"No," she said. Mikado tried to stay calm.

"I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation," he said.

"I don't care," she hissed. Mikado turned to Lisette.

"Could you please step out for a moment, Lisette-chan?" he asked. "We need to talk in private." His lover let go of his arm and walked out of the room. He didn't move until the door was closed.

"You really are in danger," Mikado said in a low voice. "The plague is coming for this city in two days. None of you will survive." The woman eyed him with a cold look.

"And what does it matter to me?" she asked.

"Don't you care about your life?" Mikado asked. The woman shrugged.

"We're all dying anyway," she said. "Why should it matter?" Mikado muttered something under his breath.

"Hm?" the woman in gold asked. The tadpole looked up with a stern look in his eyes.

"It matters to me," he said. The woman clicked her tongue.

"You are starting to annoy me," she said. Her dainty feet touched the ground as she stood up. The smoke followed her movements. Her long gold earrings moved back and forth. Mikado got a better look at her face in the red lamp light. She looked to be about in her forties. The wrinkles made her face look even older. Her amber eyes made him shiver.

"Now you listen here!" she snapped, waving her cigarette around in the air. "You do not come in here and stirring up fear! We are trying to overturn this corrupt government! We can't afford to unravel everything!"

"But I am not trying to stop you or anything," Mikado said. "I don't want to be part of this rebellion."

"I don't care," the woman in gold said. She pushed against him on his right hand. Hard enough to make him stumble back.

"You being here puts us all in danger!" she shouted.

"Why is that?" Mikado asked. The woman threw a mug of beer at him.

"Get out!" she shouted. "Get out of here now!" The tadpole put up his hands.

"Okay, okay," Mikado said. He backed up to the door. He opened it and stepped out of the room. Lisette stood in the dark hallway staring at him.

"And don't come back!" the woman yelled from the room. She slammed the door shut.

"It didn't go so well, did it?" Lisette asked. Mikado was about to speak when he felt a tingling burn on the back of his hand.

"Mikado?" she asked. Mikado looked at the back of his right hand. Strange markings appeared on the skin. Each one looked like a curling dark brown spiral. Eight from his thumb to his pinky. A confused look came onto his face.

"Huh? What is this?" he asked. Lisette looked with him.

"Looks kind of cool to me," she said. Suddenly, his phone rang.

"Excuse me," Mikado said. He pulled out his phone.

"Hello?" the tadpole asked.

"Mikado!" Zoryn said on the other line. "So good to hear from you again!" Mikado frowned.

"What do you want?" he asked. "What is this on my hand?"

"Oh good, you got the codes," the Russian man said.

"Codes? You mean…?" Mikado began to ask.

"You're welcome," Zoryn said. "Two more to go. I will see you in the morning. Goodbye." He hung up before Mikado could say another word. The tadpole gritted his teeth.

"What was that about?" Lisette asked. The Japanese man shook his head.

"Something stupid and pointless," he muttered. "Don't worry about it." Right then, Mikado saw the worried look on his lover's face.

"What is it?" he asked. Lisette looked down at her hands.

"Well…" she said in a small voice. "I was told to give you this while you were in the room with Shasha." His lover handed him a dark red envelope. Mikado took it and opened it. Inside was a single folded up sheet of paper. When he read it, the color drained from his face. Mikado wandered down the hall, muttering to himself.

"Baby?" Lisette asked. She noticed that he dropped the piece of paper from his hand. His lover picked it up and read it for herself. A puzzled look came over her face.

"Huh?" she asked. "What is this?" Only a string of numbers was written in the middle of the page. 6287121896.


	3. Part III

_Author's Note: At last, we are at the end. I apologize. This was supposed to go up last night. But between cleaning houses and site maintenance, that was a no-go. This isn't the best omake I wrote. I could have done with expanding this part of the Wasteland Universe. (Yes, it's a universe now.) I especially wanted to give Lisette more character. She was supposed to have been killed off in a death scene in this part but I ran out of time. I might version Alternate Berlin in the near future sometime. For now, I will see you in August._

* * *

Part III:

December 31st

-7:00 a.m.-

Mikado lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He was to check out today. He had until midnight to retrieve the object he needed to reserve effects of this twisted game Tandeki started years ago. After that, the pandemic would seize all of Germany just like the rest of Europe. Mikado closed his eyes. He probably should say goodbye to Lisette. The tadpole shook his head.

No. No attachments. They shouldn't have happened. Their relationship was a mistake. But his loneliness got the better of him.

-December 24th-

Hours after she left, Mikado felt a little bit guilty. They weren't supposed to be together. But here they were. She wouldn't let him go that easily. Just like all of the others. That void in his heart never seemed to shrink either. Mikado sat up on his bed and closed his eyes. A light buzzing filled his ears. He quickly opened his eyes. She didn't have to go too far, did she? The tadpole got dressed and left his room.

Lisette stood on the curb looking for a cab.

"Hey!" Mikado shouted. "Hey, Lisette! Hey! Hey!" The woman turned around. The tadpole caught up to her.

"What do you want?" she asked. Little flakes of snow fell in her hair. Mikado bowed low.

"I'm so sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to push you away like that." Lisette turned with a cold look on her face.

"Is that right?" she asked.

"Yes," Mikado said. "Is there any way that I can make it up to you?" The younger woman smirked at him.

"Spend Christmas with me," she said. Mikado looked at her for a moment. She stared at him with a little smile on her face. He dropped his shoulders and sighed.

"Fine," Mikado said. Lisette embraced him.

"Thank you," she said. She kissed him on the lips.

"You have to meet my friends," Lisette said. Mikado had a confused look on his face.

"Huh?" he asked. She turned back to the street and flagged down a taxi. The whole time, Mikado had an uneasy feeling. But he couldn't go back on his word now.

* * *

-December 31st-

His phone rang. Mikado rolled his eyes as he reached for it.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Old friend!" Zoryn said on the other line. Mikado rubbed his forehead.

"We are not friends," he said.

"Aw, don't be like that comrade," the old Russian man said.

"What do you want?" Mikado asked.

"Meet me downstairs," Zoryn said. "I'm in the lobby." Mikado sighed.

"Fine," he said. "Give me a minute." The tadpole sat up on the bed. Here it was. Time to get this over with. Mikado snubbed out his cigarette and walked out of the room.

He found Zoryn in the lobby near the computers. The Russian man smiled with his missing teeth.

"Yo," he said. Mikado frowned.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked. Zoryn rose to his feet.

"I'm coming with you on this one," he said.

"Huh?" the Japanese man asked. "Why?" Zoryn put his arm around his shoulders. Mikado reeled at the scent of cigarettes, cheap vodka, and BO.

"This one will need some persuasion," the old Russian man said.

"Persuasion?" the Japanese man asked.

"He's not a fan of foreigners," Zoryn said. "Having me there would put him at ease. Just let me do all of the talking." Mikado narrowed his eyes.

"Right…" he mumbled. He needed this to get what he needed. Zoryn grinned and smacked him on the back.

"Come," he said. "We have to get going. If we go now, we can catch him in a good mood." He pulled the tadpole along before he had a chance to speak up. Mikado forced himself to smile as they disappeared out the door.

* * *

-December 24th-

Lisette took Mikado back to a rundown apartment. She smiled the whole time in the cab. The tadpole stared out the window. He was doing it again, wasn't he? He would be lying if he said that he didn't have some feelings for Lisette. But he also vowed to not get close to anyone. Mikado already made that mistake with Jessie. He couldn't risk it with Lisette.

He turned when felt a hand on his knee. Lisette gave him a calm smile. Something about her seemed to wake up old traces of himself deep inside.

The taxi pulled up to a virtually empty parking lot. Lisette paid the driver and hopped out. Mikado followed behind. He looked up to see a large rundown house. Two stories with dark crumbling bricks. Lisette walked up to the front door and knocked.

"Who is it?" a raspy voice asked. Lisette took a step back.

"It's me," she said. "I'm home now." The door opened as far as the chain would allow. A blue eye peeked out. It spotted Mikado standing behind Lisette.

"Who is that with you?" a woman's voice asked. Lisette turned her head and grabbed Mikado's arm. His cheeks turned bright red.

"Hi…" he mumbled.

"My love!" Lisette said aloud. Mikado nervously laughed. A single sweat drop ran down the back of his head. There was a pause. The chain came off the door.

"Thank you," Lisette said. She pulled Mikado along inside.

Cigarette smoke, cheap booze, and pot smoke made his stomach turn. Everything looked smokey around him. The light was so dim through the windows.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Mikado asked. He tried to feel around for a light switch. The overhead lights did little to light up the room. Mikado finally got a better look through the wispy smoke. Two figures sat on a stuffy red couch against a pale yellow wall. The man on the right had his blonde hair frosted up and spiked. Tattoos covered up his arms. He wore all black with his t-shirt covered with a grey-print skull print and worn jeans. The woman on the left looked no better. Mikado could smell the pot from her short dark hair. Her fishnet stockings clung to her skinny legs. He wondered how she could move in those leather black shorts. Clearly, she wasn't wearing a bra with her Rolling Stones lips-style blue shirt. Her big onyx ring looked heavy on her right ring finger. She too had tattoos on her right arm. Her black lipstick and spikey necklace completed her look.

Lisette stepped forward.

"Guys, this is my love, Mikado Ryugamine," she said. "Mikado, these are my friends, Evert and Jolante."

"Konnichiwa," Mikado said, bowing. The couple on the couch didn't look impressed. It then the tadpole got a better look at his surroundings. Behind the couch was a giant yellow, red, and black flag with a snake wrapped around hedgehog on fire. He had seen this place before.

"Wait… is this a safe house?" Mikado asked. Lisette giggled as she threw arms around his neck.

"Why yes," she said. Mikado lightly pushed her away.

"Oh no, I am not getting involved with the rebellion," he said. "I do not have time." Lisette raised her eyebrow.

"Why would you think that?" she asked. Mikado looked her in the eye. He couldn't tell her the real reason that he was in Berlin. Not like she would believe him anyway.

"I have heard the stories," he lied. (Okay, that wasn't really a lie. He had heard the stories.)

"What kind of stories?" Lisette asked. Mikado put up his hands.

"I am not here to rat anyone out," he said. "She wanted me to meet you. I have no interest in either side." The room sat heavy and quiet. Another knock came on the door. Everyone looked when another knock came.

"Delivery!" a man shouted from outside.

"I'll get it!" Lisette said. She turned and hurried to the door. Mikado turned back to Evert and Jolante sitting on the couch with cold looks in their eyes. He probably should say something. He probably should.

"I got us some breakfast," Lisette said. She held up the bag over her head.

Sometime later, Evert and Jolante observed Mikado as he looked around the safe house. Evert sneered as he watched the Japanese man look through the big bookcase on the other side of the room.

"What was Lis thinking bringing him here?" he muttered in German. Jolante glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"He's so… bland," she said.

"Lis usually brings back hot guys," Evert said. Jolante gave him a strange look. He shrugged.

"What?" he asked. "I notice these things." Jolante rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she muttered.

"You know I am right."

She pressed her lips together and nodded. "Yeah." Mikado ran his finger down a spine of one of the books.

"Where did she even find this guy?" Evert asked. "He seems so lame."

"Yeah."

"He didn't even eat anything."

"You noticed it too?"

"He's kind of creepy."

"I know, right? Where did he even come from?"

"He looks really Asian."

"You don't think that he's one of those Japanese from that country?"

Evert narrowed his eyes. "He did say konnichiwa when he saw us."

Jolante narrowed her eyes like an Asian person. He tried not to laugh as she tried to make her face look more Asian.

"'I'm thirty-five years old and I like little schoolgirls and furries!'" the German woman said in a mocking tome.

"I am not thirty-five years old," Mikado spoke up in perfect German. The couple looked up to see Mikado with a deadpan look on his face.

"And I can understand everything you're saying," he said. Evert and Jolante had sheepish looks on their faces as Mikado turned back to the books on the bookcase. The Japanese man smirked to himself.

* * *

-December 31st-

Mikado stared out the car window. The snow came down heavier. Not many people were outside.

"The storm is hitting faster than expected," Zoryn said. Mikado didn't answer.

"Do you think you'll be able to get out of Germany in time?" the Russian man asked.

"Maybe," Mikado said.

"Not much on conversation, are you?" Zoryn asked. The tadpole glared at him. The Russian man shrugged. The windshield wipers moved to keep up with the flakes of snow hitting the glass.

"Where exactly are we going?" Mikado asked.

"An old contact," Zoryn said. The Japanese man glared at him. Anything to get the last part of that code to break the barrier. Just a little bit longer…

Zoryn stopped the car to let three drunk partyers to walk across the snow-covered street. Mikado looked up with a deadpan face. They were going to be dead along with everyone in the city too. He couldn't help them too. They wouldn't listen anyway. He was the outsider. They wouldn't listen to the "diseased foreigner". Mikado closed his fists on his lap.

He wasn't going to allow that to happen.

Mikado looked up when he heard the radio crackling on. Zoryn grinned with his missed teeth.

"Turn that off," Mikado said.

"Why?" the old Russian man asked. "I can't stand the silence. You won't talk to me either. So what can I do?" The Japanese man tuned off the radio.

"Alright, no music it is then," Zoryn said. Mikado looked out the window again.

The rental car pulled up to a small house with black bricks. Mikado frowned as he looked out the window.

"Another safe house?" he asked.

"No," Zoryn said. The old Russian man got out of the car. Mikado rolled his eyes and followed after him. The men walked up to the front door.

"Now remember, I do all of the talking," he said. Mikado didn't speak as he rolled his eyes. The old Russian man knocked on the door. An eye peeked out of the hole in the old wood.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Old friend!" Zoryn said. "So good to see you. How have you been?" There was a pause for a moment.

"Why is he here?" the eye's owner asked.

"Relax," the old Russian man said. "He's not with the rebels. He's not with the police either."

"What do you want?" the man behind the door asked.

"We just want to talk," Zoryn said. "We need a small favor of you. Can't you let us in?"

"No," the man said.

"Just for ten minutes," the Russian man said. "And then we'll be out of your hair. Please let us in." There was another pause. Finally the door opened.

"Thank you," Zoryn said. Mikado followed behind.

The living room was dark. More cigarette smoke and cheap beer greeted the tadpole's nose. At first, he could see only the lit end of a cigarette. There wasn't much in this room. Old newspapers sat crumbled up on the stiff brown carpet. A stone ashtray sat in the middle of the oak coffee table. Garbage was piled up in a corner. The vintage TV had been disconnected. It was then Mikado noticed the old man in a dark green bathrobe with his cigarette in hand.

"May we sit down?" Zoryn asked. The old man in the brown leather armchair snorted. The Russian man took a seat in a wooden chair. Mikado sat down on the stuffy brown couch. He took out a cigarette and let up. Zoryn got to talking. The Japanese man could still understand both of them.

"Why did you bring this foreigner here?"

"He needs your help with something."

"Why?"

"He's trying to save the world." Zoryn sounded like he was mocking the Japanese man. Mikado's right eye started to twitch. The old man in his robe groaned.

"Another rebel, huh?"

"No, actually. This has nothing to do with the rebellion."

"What are you going on about?"

"He's is trying to stop the pandemic from starting."

The robed man took a drag of his cigarette. "You mean that Japanese disease." Mikado's right eye started to twitch again.

"It's not in Japan anymore. It's spread all over Asia, Africa, and Eastern Europe."

"Whatever."

Mikado's nostrils flared up. He took another drag while breathing in.

"Can't you help him out?"

"No."

"But time is running out for us all."

"So?"

"Don't you care if we die?"

"No. We're all going to die anyway."

"He won't. He's a tadpole." Both men turned to Mikado. The Japanese man looked up. Now he's done it. How was that jackass going to get out of this? The old man in the robe stood up and flicked out his cigarette.

"You," he said in English. "Come here." Mikado rose to his feet and walked over to the scowling old man.

"Hold up your right hand," the old man said. The tadpole held it out with a closed fist. The robed man took out his cigarette and snubbed it out on Mikado's hand. The tadpole didn't even flinch.

_You should not be here_, Mikado heard in his head. He looked the old man in the eye.

_I know._

The old man drew back his cigarette. "Now get out." Mikado turned and walked out of the house without saying a word.

"Bye," Zoryn said with a little wave.

"Get out!" the old man shouted. The Russian man turned and followed Mikado out of the house.

* * *

-December 25th-

"I always wanted to be a dancer," Lisette said in bed. Mikado turned his head.

"Hm?" he asked. Lisette kind of smiled at him.

"I always wanted to be a dancer when I was kid," she said. "Mama took me to the _Swan Lake_ ballet when I was a little girl. The lead dancer looked so beautiful." The dim light laid over her curved body.

"I begged Mama to get me dancing lessons," she added. "She finally gave in when I was my five." Lisette looked up at the ceiling.

"I was happiest in my dancing classes," she said.

"Why did you stop?" Mikado asked. A hint of disappoint washed over her eyes.

"Things got stricter in France," she said. "They tightened security four years ago. I was on a class trip to New York at the time. By the time we got back to Europe, they wouldn't let us back in. We didn't understand it at the time. My class couldn't go back to France."

"But the plague hadn't even hit Europe by then," Mikado said.

"I know," Lisette said. "It's stupid racist fear. They panicked and didn't think clearly. The refugees fled to Europe to survive. Overcrowding became a problem. We ended redirected to Germany. They broke us up and scattered my class all over the cities. I had to stay in quarantine for six months."

"Yikes. How did you end up in the rebellion?"

Lisette chuckled to herself. "I fell in love."

Mikado tilted his head. "With Evert?"

She laughed and shook her head. "No, not him. Good god, no!"

"Then, who?"

Lisette rolled onto her stomach. "His name was Adrian. He had the most beautiful eyes. I met him in a library. This was my first day out of quarantine. By that time, Asia was taken by the plague. More people started coming to Europe and Africa. I had given up on going back to France. I wouldn't be able to catch up with my dance class anyway."

"Where did you meet this Adrian?"

"Another underground nightclub. It was my eighteenth birthday then. I ran into an old classmate then. It felt good to talk to one of my classmates. She took me out for a night to celebrate my birthday. My classmate managed to get me into the club." Lisette chuckled.

"The bouncer thought we were cute," she said. "For once, I could dance and feel free again. I didn't care who was staring at me. I just wanted to forget that I wasn't home. Then, I got a break at the bar."

"Did he buy you a drink?" Mikado asked.

"Oh yes," Lisette said. "He had the most beautiful blue eyes that I had ever seen. Almost like yours. He had to shout over the music when we first met. I liked his suit too." She sighed.

"But he ended getting arrested and it couldn't last."

"So he's still in jail?"

"Yeah. It just some drug possession. But it was a lie. I know because I was with him that night."

Mikado narrowed his eyes. "Politically motivated?"

"I know it was!" Lisette slammed her fists against the hotel sheets. The tadpole grabbed onto her and held her close. She trembled as she breathed heavily.

"I'm so sorry," she said. "I don't mean to yell."

"It's okay," Mikado whispered. Lisette breathed heavily.

"He did nothing wrong. He's just trying to free us from these new restrictions. Why haven't worked to stop this plague?!"

Mikado's eyes shifted away from her. "There is no way to stop it."

"What did you say?"

The tadpole shook his head. Lisette rested her head on his shoulder.

"What's your story?" she asked. "Did you have someone you loved?" Mikado gave her a sad smile.

"I had a fiancée," he said.

"What happened to her?"

Mikado lowered his eyes. "She was killed before the plague." Rage started to boil up in his throat. She was innocent too. They took her because they saw her as a tool for this plague. I couldn't save her."

Lisette gently caressed her cheek. She gave him a gentle smile.

"We've both lost someone dear to us," the French woman said in a low voice. Mikado got a better look at her. Last night, he noticed a small butterfly tattoo on her right ankle.

"Where did you get that?" he asked, pointing down to her tattoo.

"Adrian's sister gave it to me," she said.

"Huh?"

"Adrian wanted to give me a token of love. I picked the tattoo and his sister put it on me."

"Is she really good?"

"She's a tattoo artist."

"I see."

"Uh-huh." Lisette climbed out of bed and walked over to her bag. She pulled out some paper and a small baggie of weed. Mikado lifted his head as she dumped the contents of the baggie on the paper.

"You shouldn't be doing that here," he said. Lisette looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Mikado sat up in his bed.

"You can't do that in here," he said. "The maid already isn't happy with me smoking in the room. She won't like the smell of pot either." Lisette frowned.

"I know you can't really talk," she said. "How much do you smoke a day?" His lover finished rolling up her joint.

"Please," Mikado said. "Just don't." Lisette rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she said. She put her joint away. Then, Lisette crawled onto the bed and kissed him on the lips.

"But you will have to make it up to me today," she whispered. Mikado dropped his shoulders and sighed.

"Done," he said. Lisette giggled and kissed him again.

* * *

-December 31st-

Mikado looked out of the car window with a dull look on his face.

"Let me off here," he said. Zoryn glanced over at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes!" Mikado shouted. "Let me out of the car." The old Russian man stopped the car.

"Alright," he said.

"Thank you," Mikado said. He opened the door and climbed out. "I will take all of this from here." Zoryn only nodded.

"Good luck with your mission," he said. "And have a happy new year." Mikado sneered as that old beat up rental car pulled away. He had to act to undo all of this. The tadpole looked around at all of the partiers getting ready to celebrate the last day of the year. They had no idea that their lives would be over in days. On the other hand, this many people could help him get work done much faster.

Right, time to get to work.

Mikado closed his eyes and turned invisible. By now, he didn't care who saw him or not. He just had work to do. The tadpole pushed his way through the growing crowds. It was only ten in the morning. That did little to deter him. Mikado needed to get to that bookstore.

At last, he came to his destination. The tadpole opened his eyes. He could still feel that barrier from outside the glass door. This time, he was ready.

Mikado put his hand on the glass. The burning touched his hand. He still wouldn't let up. The first barrier crumbled around him. He teleported into the store. The first code on his hand disappeared. Mikado pushed forward with his walk. The burning grew hotter. The tadpole gritted his teeth.

_You will not defeat me!_

Mikado made it to the middle of the store. The barrier broke and the code vanished from his head. Just one more to go. He kept walking further into the store. The tadpole clenched his teeth. Buzzing circled his ears. He still wouldn't stop. Just get to the back door.

He made it to the back door. Mikado grabbed the door handle.

"Got it!" he shouted. The final code burned off as he opened the heavy wooden door. The smell of musk and old paper hit him violently in the face. Mikado didn't have time to take in the atmosphere. His eyes looked around for one book. Just one book in particular.

_What is it? What is it?_

He closed his eyes and took a listen. A low humming filled his ears. The sound made it to his heart.

Mikado jerked open his eyes.

"There!" the tadpole shouted. He leapt up to the top shelf, grabbed the book in question, and floated back to the floor. To his surprise, there was no burn from touching the spine. _Paradise Lost_ in red German letters dared him to stare upon him. There was no time for such. Mikado opened the book.

Page 117.

"There it is!" he shouted. He grabbed the object that he was seeking and moved the book back into place with his mind. His mission complete, the tadpole vanished into thin air.

But he still had a problem.

By noon, the snow came down in big flakes. All means of transportation out of the country was being closed due to the early storm. Mikado still had a way out but that would mean…

He grimaced at the thought of talking to that Russian bastard again.

Suddenly, Mikado's phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked. A woman's voice was choked up in the static. A puzzled look came over his face.

"Lisette?" he asked. "Lisette, is that you? I can't hear. Hello? Hello?" The static drowned out her voice.

"Hello? Hello?" Mikado asked. The line went dead. A sense of fear and dread washed over his face.

"No, no, no!" he shouted, staring at his phone. It became clear that he didn't have much time anymore. Mikado closed his eyes and vanished off the street.

* * *

Zoryn looked at his blinking cell phone. He chuckled to himself as he counted down in his head. Mikado appeared before him. The old Russian man broke into a huge grin.

"So good to see you again, comrade," he said. "Did you find what you are looking for?" Mikado gritted his teeth.

"Yes," he grumbled.

"Can I see it?" Zoryn asked. Mikado clenched the little white knight in his fist in his pocket.

"No," he growled. The old Russian man raised his eyebrow.

"Where do you want me to send you?" he asked.

"New York," Mikado hissed. "Now." Zoryn's smirk remained in place.

"Not going to say goodbye to your woman?" he asked.

"No," the tadpole grumbled. He already knew her fate. It would be better this way. Zoryn rose to his feet.

"Give me your hand," he said. Mikado stepped forward and handed him his left hand. The Russian man closed his eyes and began chanting. Little specks of light covered Mikado's body. Zoryn opened his eyes.

"Happy New Year," he said. "And good luck on your quest." Mikado vanished into thin air. And that was it for his Berlin adventure.

Okay, there are some more details. But that might be coming later on. For now, we shall let Mikado get back to Itori to reserve the effects of the Apocalypse game.


End file.
